


Destabilize

by ViveMemorLeti



Series: (ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ) нαтє мє [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Abusive Parents, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Conversation between Murderers, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, Enjoy but heed the fucking tags, Eyeless Jack Knowing Things, F/M, Foul Language, Hoodie/Hoody is 25, Hoodie/Hoody is manipulative, Implied Consent, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Murder, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Or At Least I Don't Think It Is, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is 16, Reader doesn't want to face the music, Reader is Vulnerable, Reader takes comfort in Hoodie/Hoody, Reader-Insert, Split Personalities... a.k.a, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, The timeline is fucked and so are you, This isn't as dark as it seems, Two Shot, Yandere, Yandere! Hoodie/Hoody, mentions of - Freeform, mentions of abuse, no beta we die like men, slight mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViveMemorLeti/pseuds/ViveMemorLeti
Summary: He looked at you and found that love was too tame of a word.
Relationships: Brian Thomas/ Original Male Characters, Brian Thomas/ Reader, Brian Thomas/ You, Brian Thomas/Original Character(s), Brian Thomas/Original Female Character(s), Hoodie/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Original Character(s), Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/You
Series: (ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜ) нαтє мє [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741417
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Collateral Damage

Hoodie had always tried his best to remain calm and rational, patient.

He had been careful of how he conducted himself. He'd always make sure that no one could read his body language and always taking steps to keep his voice as neutral and emotionless as possible, hardly ever taking his mask off even if he was by himself. Hoodie couldn't afford to show emotion, after all, his Master already had his handful with his other two associates and so he tried his best to be a good proxy, despite the Master's favoritism to one Toby Rogers.

That was alright though- He didn't need to be the favorite, just deemed worthy enough to be kept alive. 

The things was, Hoodie couldn't always be composed and logical. Not anymore. Not when he finally had something worth living for. Not when you looked up at him with those pretty eyes of yours and smiled at him like you always did.

(You didn't know it, but the more he watched you, the more he _ached_.)

_~~(He fucking loved it.)~~_

* * *

He only meant to scare you at first. Maybe chase you around the woods a little for the hell of it, but something just... _clicked_ in him when saw you. He liked to think it was the startled deer expression you had made when he went out of his way to make small noises as you walked home by yourself after a long day at school or at this little cafe. Maybe it was your paranoid reactions, the slight slouch in your posture, and bags under your eyes.

Either way, Hoodie hadn't meant for it to escalate this far. 

He wasn't sure- would never be sure why he ended up following you whenever he had the chance even going as far as getting something to eat at the cafe you worked at just to talk to you or catch a glimpse of you as you darted around like a startled squirrel.

He had been wanting to earn your trust before killing you after all. It was so much _fun_ to watch the trust fade and horror seep into his victims' eyes, it was intoxicating really. But then time passed and his goals changed. Everything changed because with every small interaction, his urge to kill you evolved into a hobby and thus his obsession with you.

Each moment with you just refined it, evolved it, made it fucking _worse_ because now all he thought about was how you had the nicest smile and you smelled so, so, so _nice,_ like the strawberry cakes and peaches behind the counter. You always spoke so softly, always looking away whenever you brought him his order or sat with him on your breaks. He loved that you learned to trust him enough to gift him a glimpse of your red cheeks and shy smile whenever he smiled at you or whenever he walked you home. 

(It made him want to bend you over the table, tie your hands behind your back in knots as intricate as the tiny braids decorating your hair and find out how loud you'd-)

Hoodie took a deep breath and reigned himself in. The Master would be displeased if he created a commotion.

He aught to hate himself more than he did now. You were just so young, sixteen at most, working to earn some extra cash and with a crush on a dirty, older man. 

(Because that's what he was now: a dirty, old _obsessive_ man pinning after a highschooler almost ten years his junior.)

You didn't know that he liked to watch you sleep, you didn't know that he killed that dog that had chased you the other day nor that boy that smiled extra bright when you came to his table and took his order. You didn't know what he thought of you obsessively, intensely, _intimately_. You didn't know that he wanted to fuck you until the only thing you could think of was him. You didn't know that he wanted to hold you after and bury his face in your chest, licking and kissing and nipping your skin till it was the purple and blue and red that matched the bruises under his eyes and body.

He hummed quietly to himself and leaned his head on his fist, elbow on his dirty mattress, glove digging onto his scruffy cheeks as he watched you sleeping face from his place on the floor. He brought his other hand up and lifted his mask up to his nose and gently traced your cheek as he leaned forward and inhaled your sweet scent.

That was alright though, that you didn't know. You would soon enough.

He leaned back, head tilted towards the cracked ceiling. A crazed smile stretching across his normally cool features as he exhaled into the silent air. Hoodie gripped his chest, right where his heart lied.

(God, Hoodie wanted to tear it out of his chest and stomp on it because it fucking _hurt hurt hurt_ to be away from you and be with you. Was this Love? Yes, this was Love. It had to be even when he looked at you and found that Love was too tame of a word.)

It could've been worse, He decided.

(He ignored the small voice of Brian that screamed at him to stop. Hoodie knew he'd feel the same soon enough.)

* * *

Hoodie, as Brian Thomas, had been in love before or, at least, experienced a small echo of what it felt like.

He knew that Love came in waves and in many different forms, but one thing he knew for certain that true love was intense and beautiful and it _hurt_. It came in waves, slowly like the rising sea, right before a storm, looming and ominous until it came crashing down, encasing you in a whirlpool of emotion and dragging you under until there was no air left to breathe.

By this logic, Hoodie knew that the longer he watched you, the longer he realized that he just had to have you.

This was Love, after all.

You were a small thing, pale and thin with collar bones a little too prominent. You never ate much, he noticed as he took a small sip of his coffee, but when you did it looked like you were in slight pain or nauseous, like it was difficult for you to keep the food down or eat at all. You'd curl in on yourself, then, just enough to not call attention to yourself, then smile and continue on like nothing was wrong.

He hadn't understood at first, not really. Where you sick? Hurt? Did something happen to you that made you like this? 

So, Hoodie went that night to the small apartment that you shared with your parents and watched from a nearby rooftop waiting for an answer. 

He watched as you were screamed at and hit, something ferocious, vicious curling around his chest like a hissing snake. His hands that were previously idly picking at his hoodie were now steadily loading his gun, yet his eyes never left your stoic form as you got up from the floor and headed towards the door and then watched in a mild panic as you headed towards the roof, a contemplative look on your face as you stared way down into the bright abyss below. He watched as the stoic expression faded into indecisiveness and fear and sadness as you stepped back tears finally falling down your bruised face. He watched as you went around your day, barley eating but shoving your fingers down your throat anyway to throw up whatever you did manage to eat before going around, smiling, and helping those who barely even gave you a second glance.

Hoodie kept watching every moment he could, as both himself and Brian, as the cycle repeated and you got closer and closer to the edge.

He would put a stop to this. 

Hoodie decided that these people didn't deserve your kindness nor your smiles. None of them deserved to even breathe in the same spaces as you, their mere existence was absolute sacrilege. They deserved to die and atone for all the things that they've taken for granted. Hoodie decided that he would take you far away from here, tuck you under his chin at night, and love you like no other. You would look at him then and only him. He would make you see that your place was with him and no one else.

And if anyone got in the way?

" _Well_ ," Hoodie thought to himself with a grin as he clicked off the safety.

" _They were just collateral damage."_

* * *

Hoodie hummed softly, a sound that echoed eerily throughout the forest. 

The body of your mother lad in a disarray before him, blood oozing from the bullet wound the head and her broken leg. She faced upward, her face stuck in a perpetual state of horror and agony that filled him with glee. It had been exhilarating, watching her stumble and fall and lose her way in the darkness as she ran from him, desperate to stay alive. 

It was useless though, if not rather foolish, to try and get away from a Proxy like him. Her life had been forfeit the moment he made up his mind- lost as soon as she had stepped into the Master's woods. 

Hoodie would have liked to stay longer, would have liked to keep her alive a little longer too if it weren't for her annoying screams. He hummed again and considered slowly decapitating her and ringing her headless corpse near some poor souls window but, alas, he still had work to do.

Hoodie picked up the shears that the woman had tried to defend herself with, contemplating.

Maybe he'd use these on your father next, maybe even one or two of your so-called friends, before handing them to Toby. With this in mind, he turned on his heel and stalked deeper into the forest, pupils dilated and feral under his balaclava.

* * *

You looked cute when you cried, all puffy-eyed and red-faced. Tears rolled down your face as you leaned your head on his shoulder and for once he was glad that he had worn his best hoodie today. 

Brian, because that's who he had told you he was, slowly brought his arms around you in a hug, trying to ignore the way his heart pounded in his chest and his skin tingled at your close proximity. He tried to beat down the delighted look on his face as you cuddled into his side, almost melting into him.

He wanted to _~~rip you apar~~_ t kiss you.

"What am I gonna do, Brian?" You sobbed.

He wanted to tell you not to worry, that the had already found a place for you. He wanted to tell you of the little cabin where he'd keep you and all the things he wanted to do for you, to you. One where no one could find you, where he'd bring you everything you ever wanted and more. He wanted to tell you of his devotion towards you and what lengths he'd go to keep you. He wanted to tell you about how he stung up your mother's body for wrapping her hands around your pretty neck, he wanted to tell you about how he broke your father's hands and stuck the shears down his throat for daring to speak down at you, for hitting you. 

He couldn't though, not yet. So, instead, he leaned tucked you under his chin, his grin hidden in your hair as he uttered his damning deceptions into your ear. 

"Don't worry, I'll help you figure it out, sweetheart."

Hoodie was a patient man. After all, He was a Proxy of the Slenderman. He could pretend to be stable and earn your complete trust before whisking you away. He'll wait just for you.

But, in the meantime, he would hold you and utter his promises and reassurance while he silently plotted the demise of all those who wronged you while he quietly destabilized.

(And relish in the fact that Brian had stopped screaming.)


	2. State of Mind

Hoodie did not come into exitance as you and I had.

He was molded by his Master, crafted as a seed that would become implanted in the mind of one Brian Thomas that slowly flourished under the Operator's acidic rain and whispering torment that bloomed in the midst of Brians lingering psychosis. Soon, he was his own being, a twisting parasite trapped in the body of Brian. He became damnation feeding on the other's agitation and fear. It was all he could do as he watched through the windows that were Brian's eyes. 

He had hated it. 

Because Hoodie, unlike Brian, only felt echoes. They had always been phantom sensations, a brush of a feather against unfeeling fingers, the small breeze of cold heat against his fingers.

God, he hated it so _fucking_ much.

Hoodie wanted out- he wanted to feel the wind, the grass, the light. He wanted to know what it was like to feel the bruises on his body, wanted to know what it was like to fall and scrape his hands. He wanted to know how bones and skin bent and tore under the force of his hands. He wanted to _know-_

(He wanted to know how blood tasted like. Would it be tangy? Would it be thick like syrup? How much could he swallow before he choked?)

Until one day he didn't have to wonder.

(Hoodie stumbled, feeling heavy. His world tilted. He flailed, trying to grasp something- anything because he was

F

Ȃ̵̜

L

L̵̦̋̌ 

I

**N̵̤͇͖͍̠͈͉̈́̇̅͝**

**G̸̡̼͖͕͍̰̯̓̇̏͋̓̃͌͝**

His back hit the ground and suddenly he could feel _everything._ The wind, the earth, the sun above him, the way blood dripped down his head. _~~It Hurt so much. Why did it hurt? Was this what it was like to feel?~~_ Where was he? What was he? Pressure in his chest. Hammer in his head. Static in his soul. Power and fire in his veins. Blood in his mouth. He screamed under the Will of The Abomination.

**_"H̴͊ͅo̶̭̍w̸̫̕ ̵̞̔ḏ̶͑o̶̲͌ e̸̲͠s̵̪̃ ̵͖̕i̴̪͘t̷͎̉ ̶̢̈f̷͝ͅe̶̻͘è̴̤l̶̲͋, P̴͍̼̲̘̈̿̒̃̐͐ṛ̶̛̈͘͝o̴͙̥͂x̴̪͎̠͖̘͑͝y̶͇̱̆ͅ?̴̜͙̘̰̿ ̵͎̀Ḯ̵̭š̶͖ ̸̧̽i̸͚̓t̶̪͆ ̵̜̎ ḛ̶̌v̸͙̋ḙ̷͐r̵̫̾y̷̛̱ṭ̵̓h̷̖̐i̶̭͆n̵͎͠g̷̫͝ ̸͎́t̴̻͂ḧ̸͉́a̴̺͐ṭ̸͒ ̵̡̉y̴̠͝ȯ̸̲ũ̶̩ ̷̟́h̸͙̍ǒ̸̤p̸̗͂e̵͋ͅ d̷͇̿ ̷̬̉ ḯ̸͇t̶͕̄ ̶̨̾ w̷̡͐o̷̦̊ű̸͓ l̷̟̄d̶̪̎ ̴̰̀b̴̩̑e̷̯̅?̶͎́"_**

Screams turned to whimpers and then coughs.

A raspy chuckle.

"It's everything and more, Master.")

The Master had granted him a glorious opportunity: to be the main person piloting the Body. He was so grateful for this- this _freedom_ even when he knew that things would be different from now on. He would be loyal to his Master, to his Creator.

Hoodie remembered laughing hysterically that day. Laughed for hours and hours, taking in the smell of death and the taste of sweet rebirth lingering in the back of his throat. His raspy, broken voice swallowed by the Forest. It had been _such_ been a good day.

(Brian sobbed in pain and fear, locked in a cage that would become home He'd be fine- Freedome and Home were a state of mind after all.)

* * *

Hoodie was known as a being of carefully concealed emotion and control. His form gave nothing away, his voice the only thing that could possibly indicate his anger or frustration. Though, even then, it was impossible to know how he truly felt, if he felt anything at all. If Toby wasn't around, he could've been deemed his Master's favorite, but he wasn't and that was fine with him. As long as he got to live just a little longer, as long as he got to experience the blood dripping at the back of his throat as the sun beamed down on him.

As long as he got to ~~devour~~ keep you in the end.

A rustle to his left made him tilt his head in acknowledgment. A figure stepped out of the overgrowth, gravel and dried leaves crunching under their feet, the thin fog that never truly disappeared exposing their lith form. They took a seat across from him with a sigh, leaning against the dead tree and letting the silence linger for a little longer. 

"The others are starting to talk." 

**"They always talk."**

The figure shrugged, digging into the pocket of their hoodie and tossing Hoodie a bottle of pills who caught them in a swift, casual movement. 

"There’s another cabin southwest from here if the first one doesn’t work out.”

Hoodie breaths in.

His breathing changes, pupils shrinking under his mask even when his posture stayed lax. How did he know? Hoodie had been so careful, so very tedious in covering where he was going and what reason he went into the world outside the Master's domain. He made sure no one ever followed, nor had ever been caught near cameras. So how-

He exhales. 

He knew too much, there was no need to wonder how, just that he knew. Hoodie’s body language changed, shoulders tensed under his hoodie reaching for his gun as he pocketed the pills.

"Some of us have been in your shoes before; Never really ended well for anyone." A huff, "But maybe you'll be different."

Hoodie pauses and stared down Eyeless Jack.

" **Why are you telling me this, Eyeless**?"

The cannibal lifted his mask up to his forehead, exposing his gray complexion, the terrifying sharp teeth, and the dripping black holes that once cradled his eyes. Hoodie watched in detached interest as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with a fresh kidney inside of it.

"I've always that that Love was a state of mind, so, I can't help but be curious now," Eyeless hummed with a strange tilt in his tone. His slim gray fingers unwrapping the kidney like a burger. "Of how far you'll go to keep them. Are you willing to betray _Him_ for your new fascination?"

" **No** ," Hoodie lied but paused a second too long. The damage had been done. A tense silence descending upon them when the other huffed out a humorless laugh.

Eyeless Jack sunk his teeth into the kidney, the wet _squish_ of thickened blood as it surged outward and onto his clothes, and mouth was the only sound for a long while. Hoodie stayed rooted on his spot, watching, waiting like he always had and entertained the idea of killing him, but realized that would only bring him trouble in the long run.

Eyeless chewed slowly and swallowed as he got to his feet.

"Good Luck." He said and slunk into the shadows, "And don't wait too long."

Hoodie stayed on the ground for a while, deep in thought at the turn of events before he gave a small sigh and got up to his feet. Eyeless never just made idle conversations like this, he always had a reason for speaking. Hoodie felt, deep in his bones, that he should take the roundabout warning and advice to heart. So, he would.

Hoodie spun on his heel and stalked out of the woods, silent and powerful.

He had things to do.

* * *

"Brian?"

A twitch of rough fingers.

"Yes?" 

"I-..." you paused and sighed, plucking the grass beneath you absentmindedly with a deponent _tsk_. "Nevermind- It's stupid."

A questioning hum resonated through the air. The grass beneath them rasping in tandem to his movements, Hoodie sat up, ignoring the way the wind tussled his hair and blew it all over. He reached over, warm fingers coming over to tilt your head towards him. His thumb ghosted over your lower lip, his lips tilting upwards at the edges in a ghost of a smile. Your eyes meet his. Your face flushes.

His fingers twitched again, breath hitching.

Control. He needed to be in control.

“You know you could tell me anything,” Hoodie smiled, all creaking glass and honesty. “I won’t judge you.”

You bit your bottom lip, which caused them to tease his thumb with a kiss.

_Control. Control. Control._

Breath in. One, two, three. Exhale slowly.

(He'd have to pop another pill soon.)

“What would you say if I wanted to run away?” You looked down, "I hate the orphanage."

“I’d ask you where you’d wanna go.” Hoodie shrugged, trying to loosen the coil that tightened around his chest. Hoodie couldn't go far from his Master's domain, not without permission, so, you wouldn't either.

You smiled, your hand coming up to cup his scruffy face. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He wanted to rip it out and hand it to you. "Would you come with me?"

"Yes," He lied. "But, I'd have to tell you that I have a place where you could go."

Your smile widened and you leaned in to kiss him, reckless in your pursuit. You were clumsy and somewhat inexperienced, teeth clacked against each other in a messy sort of passion but Hoodie leaned into it, absolutely delighted.

Now, he won't have to sneak into the orphanage to kiss you goodnight while you slept. Now, you'd be in the cabin he set up for you, where he'd be able to do all the things he's wanted to do to you since the beginning.

He pressed his lips harder against yours. His hand came to cradle the back of your head.

(He wanted to love you in a way that you'd hate him for. He wanted to rip a hole on your chest, and crawl inside and stay there for all eternity. He wanted to steal your warmth, the light in your eyes, but he wanted you alive and pinned to the ground, clothes off and make you _his,his,his_ _-_

Control, Control, Control, Breath in, and out- control. Be calm. reign it in.)

He sighed in delight as you pulled away.

You taste like honey today.

* * *

You were so cute. From the way that your breaths huffed and puffed out of your slightly parted lips, to how you curled up under his thin blanket. Hoodie ran a careful hand through your hair, watching the strands curl around his fingers as if wanting to keep him there. And he would've stayed too if he hadn't felt his head had been hit with the back of Toby's hatchets.

With a low growl, Hoodie stumbled thought the cabin, going down the stairs and to the furthest bathroom away from your room. His conversations with Brain tend to get a little loud.

Hoodie slammed the door behind him, hands coming up to grip the sides of the sink as he stared deep into the mirror where Brian appeared. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Brian snarled, something desperate and feral coloring his normally pained features. "You're going to get them killed!"

Hoodie stared into his features- his twin. He hated him. "No, I'm not. I've got everything figured out."

"But for how long?" His counterpart challenged. "They'll want freedom and that outside world; You can't keep them here forever!"

Hoodie didn't answer that. How could he? There was only so much he could do at the time, only can plan so much until a bump in the road, cracked and groaned, and turned into a cliff with no end in sight, but...

"Watch me," he answered instead. "I'll make sure that they don't need people anymore, just me and my love for them."

Brain let out a cruel laugh.

"You don't know love!" Brain snapped, shrill and desperate, wanting to cause pain. He somewhat succeeded because Hoodie's head started to pound. Brian grinned savagely in triumphant and Hoodie wanted to grab Brian’s head and smash it against the mirror. "You can't even feel anything at fucking all!" 

Hoodie's answer came in a rumbling laugh- like the low, dangerous purr of thunder before lightning struck. "Neither can you." He grinned at the mirror where Brain was forever encased. Hazel green eyes locked together. 

"I know what it's like to be trapped in your own head. I know what it's like to feel only echoes of things." Hoodie 's smile was something ugly. " Feelings, sight, sounds- They're brushed of phantoms, Brian. A state of mind, if you will. So, tell me, when was the last time you've ever truly felt something?"

Brian screamed in frustration and vanished.

Hoodie laughed.

(And laughed and _la_ u̷̥͖͛ _g_ h̵̡͎̒̋ _ed_ and _L̴̯̋̿a̴͓̻͊͠u̷̥͖͛G̸̦̣͗h̵̡͎̒̋Ẻ̸̦d̴̹̥͐͊_ until his throat hurt and his everything burned. He knew exactly how to make Brain hurt, because they were bound by the same old ache, the wound that would never heal because they always picked at it, digging their fingers deeper and deeper until they reached nerves and bones and a pond of blood.)

* * *

You knew there was something not quite right with Brian. 

There has always been a strange air around him, one of danger and tension despite the way that he smiled at you, bright and like you were the only thing keeping him going. He would disappear days at a time, sometimes for weeks, claiming that he had to work, though he never specified what he did for a living. 

But, judging by the small bruises and the way he sometimes had a slight limp to his step, the shadows under his eyes, and that metallic smell of blood, you knew that it couldn't be anything good. 

There was something dark in his eyes too. Sometimes, you felt like he was picking you apart, tearing at your being so that he could pick and chose which sections to discard before he found what he was looking for and devoured you. It scared you, sometimes, how intense he'd get.

But you loved him, or at least you thought you did.

You've never been in love before, not like this at least. You had loved your parents once, filled with that familial sort of love that faded with time and with every slap or vicious word. You know that love that came with having friends, affection set at lukewarm until it was a fire that burned a little too quickly for your liking upon realizing that they just did not _care_ for you. No one care for you until Brian.

Brian who always did his best to take care of you; Brian, who always made sure you were comfortable and had enough to eat; Brian who always made sure to ask about your day and smile at you; Brian who was always gentle in his affections and mannerisms; Brian who always walked you back home and was just- perfect and loved you as you've never been loved before.

(Brian who you thought followed you everywhere; Brian who you thought you saw in your room at night, staring at you from the darkest corner; Brian whos hands sometimes dug into your ribs as if he were going to rip them out of your chest; Brian who was always a little too rough when it came to you; Brian who never seemed to take those vulture eyes away from you; Brian who destabilized every second of every day.)

And you were in love with him. You knew it was stupid of you, there was clearly something off about this man that was about eight years older than you, but you just couldn't give a shit anymore.

So, maybe that's why you ignored all the bad things about him. Maybe that's why, almost six months later, you ignored the chain around your ankle and the chill that ran down your spine whenever the shadows flickered.

You'll continue to ignore the sensation, the chains, the way that Brian left a trail of burning your thighs and hips because you loved him despite his psychosis and his need to keep you in the house at all times. 

(You knew he'd find you if you ever attempted to leave him- knew of the monsters in these woods and that perhaps even death wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ save you. But you were stubborn and you'd try to eat the rat poison you found hidden in the floorboards if it became too much and left him to deal with the collateral damage.)

The familiar sound of heavy boots and the door opening brought you out of your thoughts. You turned to look at Brian, or Hoodie as he insisted on being called now- _God, what was his real name?_ You wondered and smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Welcome back." You said.

Hoodie took off his bloody mask and grinned at you.

Freedom, home, safety, death, love- all of it, you found, where a state of mind. You just had to condition yourself, shift your outlook into something positive, and maybe, just maybe, you'd find the situation wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. 

(The chain felt heavy on your ankle. _Liar, liar,_ your conscious mocked.)

You hummed softly as he leaned in to kiss you.

He tasted like ~~_blood_~~ love and murder.


End file.
